


well

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Other, its not worth it to attempt to do anything for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um this was the first fic I wrote for this fandom so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well

**Author's Note:**

> it was for tumblr-user sh1on bc she wouldn't stop whining about the lack of good haikyuu fics (until i came along now there's like a million good haikyuu fics)

There was much volleyball today at the gym. Many people fondling balls. yes. Many People.

Hinata Sho(u)t(y)a(ou) was one of these many Young Men hitting the balls around. He turned to look at Kageyama Gaywad (wtf his first name i completely dont know anything) with that face that looks angry and excited (i think that is called determination but tbh i havent been to school in twelve hours).

"Kageyama!"

"Hinata!"

"Fucking volleyball sports sports sports!"

"Hit the fucking ball!"

Hinata opened his mouth but only the chorus for Rolling Girl came out (the “mou ikkai” part get it man im laughin). Kageyama nodded, and again a large ball was set to be played with by these young men. Kageyama set it amd Shota Hitmyass leapt to slap that shit as hard as possible.

Now if we factor in every attempt at a spike hinata has ever made, there’s slightly more of a chance that it will not break through the blockers. however, that makes for a shitty fanfic. So Hinata definitely made it through.

Elated, Kageyama and Hinata said something at the same time and then they ran 2 each other and smooched. I’ll bet money that Tanaka took off his shirt and Suga-senpai was probably mildly amazed. Sensei what’s his face was probably quite pleased. The team had an orgy. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it what were you expecting


End file.
